I Know You Well Enough to Know You Always Loved Me
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: A retelling of my soulmate AU. A bond between two warriors - parabatai. A bond between two lovers - soulmates. This story merges the two bonds and something magical comes from the results.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:while I'm working on the other chapter of No Grave I wanted to branch back out into the TMI fandom again. Alec's character is one I can't leave alone. I plan on making this a novel length fan fiction. There will be angst! This fanfiction was inspired by a verse on my tumblr with steleruned. There's a link to my roleplay blog in my profile. Some of you may be familiar with this verse as I've played it with several Jace's but it's origin was a fanfiction I wrote called "It's You Right Next to Me" which can also be found on my profile page. SOME OF THIS IS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM MY ALEC LIGHTWOOD ROLEPLAY BLOG with my partner's permission. This is primarily romantic Jalec. There will be drug use, foul language and drinking throughout this fic so if that triggers you please use the back button. This fic technically pushes the events of City of Bones forward to 2016 and ages the whole crew up by about four years.

He kissed her… it's all he can think of. The smile on Jace's lips when he pressed them to Clary's lips and what he couldn't give to be in her place. She didn't deserve his love all she did was make him risk his life so as he storms out of the institute he stops at his room, picking up an old habit ( maybe not that old but certainly something he was trying to kick ) as he stops at his room. The blunt wrap and small buds effortlessly twist themselves up into a perfect blunt by the time he's sat down on the retaining wall in the alley he uses as an escape. He reaches in his pocket for a lighter but the one he grabs is the old Zippo Jace gave him. He drops it onto the ground and fishes out a plain blue lighter.

He knows Jace has been with girls before but this seems different. The others he'd disappear into a deserted corner of a bar with and come home the next morning, when Alec had asked about these girls he couldn't even remember their names so Alec always shrugged it off.

There's footsteps coming up to the door seperating him from that wretched bitch and even though the smoke that seeps into his lungs numbs his pain he knows it's _him_. Jace steps out into the alley and scrunches up his nose.

"Alec! What the fuck are you doing out here and what do I smell?"

Alec snubs out the roach and stands up with a slight wobble. "What do you think it is, parabatai? I just had to watch you kiss _Clary_ ," He sneers her name like a foul swear word, "You could have waited until I left the room at least!"

Jace quirks an eyebrow at his seemingly tense parabatai, "Are you smoking again? I thought you said you quit? Bro, you know that shit always gets you in trouble!" But Alec can already see Jace's fingers winding through his jacket pockets. He smokes when he's nervous.

"If you're going to smoke a cigarette at least let me bum one. What were you thinking?"

Jace roughly holds Alec's head still by catching his chin in between his thumb and forefinger and looks him dead in the eye. "You're high as a kite."

"Small miracles never cease to amaze me and don't fucking chastise me for smoking weed when you've got a half a pack a day habit."

Jace's eyes go wide, "How do you know how much I smoke?" Alec just raises an eyebrow. Jace holds out a cigarette to Alec.

Jace spots the Zippo he gave Alec on the ground and picks it up. "Are you really mad at me?"

Alec lights the cigarette and regrets it immediately, coughing and gagging but doesn't put the cigarette out. "Yeah I am mad. You know how I feel about you."

Jace shrugs. There's so much he wish he could say but right now Clary is the simple solution to several problems. "I'm sorry, she just kissed me!" He says around a mouth full of smoke.

Alec sighs and makes a second attempt at smoking his cigarette, second time's the charm. Despair wells up inside Alec and he doesn't know what to say. They stand in the alleyway for several tense moments during which Jace notices he's mimicking the frown Alec's wearing.

"It was just a kiss. That's all it is so far, I'm not in love with her or anything crazy like that. Love isn't something I understand."

Alec's about to say something scathing but he swallows it down. "Are you really straight Jace? I mean doesn't it ever cross your mind that it could be good between us?"

Jace inhales his cigarette thoughtfully, he's definitely thought about it, for sure and he's definitely not straight. Images of the last several nights he spent in the company of some fuckboy from a gay bar play in his mind. He's got the same jet black hair as Alec and though he's never stopped to think about it, it's definitely not a coincidence. But can Alec hear the truth right now? ' _The truth_ _is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution_.' Maryse said that to him once but in his hesitance he feels sadness wash over him. "No, I'm not straight and I'm not willing to tell you whether or not I've thought about us. I just couldn't stand you being stripped of your runes and both of us being cursed. It's not meant to be Alec."

Alec tossed his cigarette and sat back down on the retaining wall in the little alley. "When you finish could you just leave? I need some time. When did you find out you weren't straight? What does that make you? Bisexual?"

"Sexualities aren't meant to labeled Alec. Some people are easy to define and others not so much and I've known for a while." Jace chucked his cigarette onto the gravel of the alleyway and shrugged at his parabatai. "Don't be too sad Alec ok?"

Alec nodded numbly and lit the roach back up.

* * *

Midnight that night rolled around and Jace hadn't seen hide nor hare of Alec since dinner time when they went outside. It was chilly tonight, he hoped he wasn't still outside. With a cup of coffee in hand he knocks on Alec's door, hoping he'll be there. There's no answer, so he taps into their bond, trying to feel him but he must be outside still. As Jace thinks about Alec an overwhelming despair and sadness washes over him, nearly bringing a tear to his eye.

Something's wrong.

Jace wakes Izzy and consequently Simon since they'd taken to sleeping with each other. "C'mon Alec's in trouble somethings wrong I can barely feel him through our bond!"

Izzy looks panicked and wastes no time shooing Jace out of her room she can change out of the lady teddy she'd gone to bed in. Isabelle, for all her glory only takes five minutes to change and reapply her makeup. She's dressed in traditional shadowhunter gear and Jace is only in his usual leather jacket and jeans. "I have an idea where he might be."

Izzy follows her brother dutifully with a knife in her hand just in case.

Jace bursts through the back door of the Institute out onto the Alleyway and there's Alec, half asleep, half dead passed out next to Magnus Bane. A string of colorful expletives flows from Izzy's mouth.

Magnus Bane himself is passed out cold in the small patch of grass behind the retaining wall. Alec seems to be worse for the wear, vomit streaking his clothes. For a single solitary moment Jace wonders if he felt Alec dreaming…? But that's not possible, emotions aren't communicated through the parabatai bond. Izzy's made sure Alec's breathing and everything's alright but Alec will need a shower before he goes to bed. Jace is furious with Magnus, how could he let Alec get so drunk? In a fit of rage Jace's foot swings back and he kicks Magnus swiftly in the ribs.

Izzy is hissing at him to stop before they get caught. "C'mon Jace we'll talk to Magnus in the morning, you've got to get the puke off our brother!"

Jace mutters a low oath and helps Izzy get Alec back in the Institute.

"Should we bring him to your room or his room?" Izzy says in an irritated whisper.

"Mine, his room is a mess." Jace says hefting Alec in the direction of his room.

Finally, they get Alec to sit ( or rather droop ) on top of Jace's toilet while he get's the shower started for Alec.

"This is where my sisterly duties end." Izzy said, still sounding irritated and worried. "Please tell him to take better care of himself. Just because you kissed Clary in front of him doesn't mean the world has to end."

Jace just nods and starts taking his shirt off while Izzy slips out. Jace strips down to just his boxers and strips Alec's dirty, smelly clothes off. Going through his pockets he finds the remnants of some weed and a couple lighters. There's no use in trying to stand him up for a shower so he runs bath water hoping it won't get too filthy.

With only the grace of a shadowhunter is he able to get Alec into the bath and wash him off. About half way through washing his hair Alec murmurs "I love you, I'm sorry." In barely intelligible speech.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Jace mutters

* * *

Jace wakes up around eight and checks on Alec, who's sleeping soundly in his bed. He was worried Alec would get sick in the middle of the night and need help but he'd slept soundly. He was going to have one hell of a hangover today and he was going to have to cover for him.

Jace goes through his morning routine and meets Izzy in the kitchen for coffee.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Asleep. I let him sleep in my bed, I didn't want him to get sick and need help and have there be no one there." Jace says as he pours the coffee.

Izzy fixes him with a disapproving sisterly look, "He's going to be really upset."

"Yeah I know, I garnered that from the half bottle of vodka he'd downed."

"If you don't have feelings for him you better make that clear. I don't want him holding out hope for something that's never going to happen."

"I told him I wasn't straight last night and when he asked me if I had thought about him and I couldn't give a straight answer." Jace says miserably.

Izzy kicks his shins.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve that! How could you do that to him?"

"It's not that easy Izzy! We've heard all the stories about parabatais that get cursed for having feelings for each other let alone acting on them!"

"If you really care about him you won't go wishy washy on this either tell him no flat out or give it a chance." She'd progressively lowered her voice and when she finished her voice was a shadow of a whisper.

Jace looked around, making sure no one was watching (or worse listening to) them. "I'm just scared ok? What if I break his heart? It'll be the worst thing in the world for him to lose me."

Izzy slapped Jace upside the head. "He's never going to lose you! You really think it would be that bad? Alec's never loved anyone but you. It's not fair for you to not give him a chance!"

"Ouch! You know it's forbidden!"

"How often do we do things that are forbidden? Nearly every day. Give him a chance Jace!"

Just then Alec chose this opportune moment to walk in. "Can you guys close the blinds?"

Alec was squinting and looking only marginally better than the night before. Izzy slipped out of the kitchen and gave Jace a wink. Jace closed the blinds and helped Alec to the kitchen table. "Toast?"

"Ugh I dunno if I can stomach food."

"Well if you can't eat have some water at least."

Jace gets a big glass and fills it from the tap. "Maybe some orange juice?"

"Yes please." Alec says softly. Jace has fixed him with a disapproving look.

"Don't worry we're going to tell mom you're sick and can't work today. But I wanted to talk to you about … us."

Alec, though green before turns a shade greener. "There's no us. Besides Magnus reckons that him and I would be pretty good together."

Jace was midway through taking a sip of coffee and sure enough he spit it out. "You and Magnus? Yeah that'd be great, he seems really concerned about your well being as well." Jace shakes his head and sits opposite from Alec. "Drink your water and don't interrupt what I'm about to say."

Alec isn't sure what to say to that but his mouth is like the Sahara so he takes a sip and feels the water cool his tongue. "I'm listening."

"Look ok, what I said last night was wrong. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that. I told you I couldn't give you an answer about whether or not I thought it could good be good between us because I didn't know what to say. I have thought about it, a lot. I've been fucking guys and girls for a few years now and I can safely say it's crossed my mind that we could be good. It's just I'm scared of the curse and being stripped of our runes. It would kill you to have to live as a mundane as much as it would kill me. So, yeah if you want to give it a try I'm willing but I'm scared. If it doesn't work out I can't break your heart because we're stuck with each other for life and I couldn't hurt you like that. So maybe we could start slow, just a few dates or something?"

The water in Alec's cup was nearly gone. He could cry he was so happy. "I don't want you feel like I'm forcing this. I want you to want me, not need me."

Jace nods, "Alec I've wanted you since I was 18 so there's no problem there."

"Alright." Alec was tempted to kiss Jace's check but he needs to brush his teeth still. "Love you parabatai."

"I love you too Alec."


	2. Chapter 2

The hangover was definitely worth Jace staying in bed taking care of him all day. So far he'd been sick an additional two times. Alec was fairly sure he was still a little drunk. While Jace goes to get him lunch Alec texts Magnus

[ M. Bane ] Dunno what happened last night we both passed out.

Jace came back and took the phone from him. "Please don't tell me you were texting Magnus?"

"Ok I won't tell you." Alec said miserably.

"Alec! He got you so drunk you basically had alcohol poisoning!" Jace huffs.

"He didn't get me drunk! I bought the alcohol myself." Alec said more miserably still.

Jace is tempted to slap Alec upside the head but doesn't because he knows it would probably make his parabatai sick to his stomach again. Jace sits at the end of his bed and hands him the plate with a ham and cheese sandwich. "There's no groceries here I'm going to have to go shopping later. Maybe I can get you some ginger ale?"

Alec nods but the sandwich doesn't look very appetizing. "Did you put mayo _and_ mustard on this?"

"Yes?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "That's foul."

"You know what's foul? Your breath. Go brush your teeth." Alec laughs lightly at Jace and goes to brush his teeth.

When Alec comes back he flops on the bed. "Could I possibly have a kiss now?"

Jace looks shocked. He hadn't expected this to move quite as quickly as it was. "A small one, yes."

Alec leans in and gives Jace a light kiss, Alec's afraid to push them too hard just yet. It's feather light and Alec thinks that this doesn't really count as a first kiss. Jace backs away awkwardly, blushing crimson on his pale skin.

"Just focus on getting better ok?"

* * *

That night Alec was feeling much better, even if he was a little tired. It was just him and Jace in the library at around ten. "I'm going to bed." Alec announced.

Quickly looking around to make sure Hodge wasn't around Jace said, "You want to sleep with me?"

Alec laughed, "I mean _yeah_ but isn't that moving a little fast?"

"I just meant, sleep in my bed you idiot!" Jace grumbled.

"Oh yeah, ok."

"You go get ready I'm just going to have a smoke."

Alec looked up, "Let me come with you?"

Jace nodded and they headed for the back of the Institute and went out the back door facing their alley. Jace asked, "Do you want one?"

"Yeah I guess so." Alec said. Alec was standing a fair distance away from Jace, he stepped in closer to take the cigarette and after he lit it he laced his fingers with Jace's. "That's better."

Jace looked pleased and so was Alec. No one ever came back here and Alec was pretty sure it was known only to to the three of them, Jace, Izzy and himself. Alec squeezed Jace's hand briefly and was rewarded with Jace squeezing his hand back.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Jace said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm glad too." Alec said blushing slightly in the dim light.

They finish their cigarettes and head back inside. Alec goes to his room first, just so they're not seen going into Jace's room together. About fifteen minutes later when Alec has washed up for the night he sticks his head out the door and makes sure no one's around. Alec tip toes to Jace's room and knocks lightly. "Come in."

Alec opens the door and slips in. Jace is lying in bed in just a grey t-shirt and his boxers. A shiver runs down Alec's spine at the sight of his parabatai. He's seen Jace at least this undressed many times, hell he's even seen Jace naked but it's never been like this before. If he thought he'd been driven crazy with need before it was nothing compared to now.

Alec slips off his basketball shorts leaving just his boxers and the plain white t-shirt he'd gotten cleaned up into. Jace's bed, seemed bigger than Alec's even though he knew it was the same queen size all the beds in the institute were. Alec slips in under the covers, slightly chilled because the window was open. He clasps Jace's hand in his own. "Thanks for letting me do this." Alec mumbles.

"Thanks for coming." Jace said pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder.

"You want to watch some TV before we go to sleep?" Alec asks, Jace nods and flicks on the TV.

"You pick something I think I'm going to read."

An episode of Big Bang later Alec's eyes are feeling heavy. He's already curled his taller body into Jace's. Jace takes the remote from his loose grip and turns the TV off. Jace slinks down onto the pillows and puts his book away, turning the light off. The light of the full moon shines through the window.

"Goodnight, parabatai." Jace says sleepily.

"'Night." Alec says as he presses his body into Jace's

* * *

It's late, really late. Alec looks at the clock and sees it's 2:06am. But there's a light at the door… and footsteps? Alec peeks his head up. Two small feet have stopped directly outside Jace's door, the door creaks open and light blinds him. There's a shock of red hair in the doorway and Alec's already trying to shrink back down and make it seem like he's not there, Jace meanwhile is oblivious to the intrusion on his privacy.

"What are you doing here?!" Clary says in a harsh whisper.

"Uhhh…" But Alec doesn't have to come up with a suitable answer because Jace has slid himself up in bed.

"What are you doing in my room at 2 in the morning Clary?" Jace's voice is a low growl.

"Uh, I had a bad dream and I wanted to slide into bed with you but I can see Alec has been keeping my spot warm." She sounds angry.

Jace gets up and puts pants on and takes her outside the door. Alec's sweating bullets that this could be the end of his and Jace's little trist, over before it had even begun just like he knew it would happen.

But when Jace comes back he's alone and looks a little frustrated. "I had to tell her about us and then swear her to secrecy. Sorry, I didn't think that would happen."

Alec nods and pulls down the covers for his parabatai. "C'mere." Jace shucked off his pants and shirt and slides into bed, placing his head on Alec's chest.

"Do you ever think the legends are true? That the love of two parabatai could consume the world? Because I can't imagine being any happier right now."

Alec smiled in the dim light. "I don't think the legends are true, no. But I think the Clave is scared of people of the same sex loving each other. I think it terrifies them that love transcends the boundaries of gender." Alec said.

Jace inched up and kissed Alec full on the lips. "That was deep, Alec."

"For 2am I thought it was pretty good." He said with a shadow of a smirk.

"Get some rest baby." Jace whispers as he closes his eyes.

* * *

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight." Alec said over lunch. Clary had been giving him the cold shoulder the whole afternoon.

"Yeah, sounds good. Taki's ok?" Jace said as he cut his sandwich in half.

"Yeah that sounds good. I could go for their waffles." Alec said.

"You and Taki's waffles, you'd think you were having an affair with them or something!" Jace laughs.

Clary comes in, looking frigidly at them both. "Making goo-goo eyes at each other already?" She sneers.

Alec snaps out of his chair, ready to give her a taste of her own medicine but Jace is there in an instant, "Alec don't say anything stupid."

Alec snarls at her. _Straight people_ he laments. Jace guides her from the room and out of earshot before he can say anything damning.

* * *

Taki's is deserted that night and Kaelie is the only waitress in the entire place.

"Hi Jace!" The little pixie girl says excitedly. "Hello Alec." She says rather less happily.

"Hey Kaelie can we have a seat by the window?" Jace asks politely.

"Of course. Let me grab you some menus." She leads them to a little corner in the back (their usual booth) and sets the menus down. "Can I get you something to drink guys?"

"Coke for me." Alec says.

"Same, thanks Kaelie." Jace says.

She disappears to get their drinks and Alec sighs. "I forgot about her. Have you fucked her?"

Jace goes slightly red. "Yes, kind of."

"Is there anyone you haven't fucked?" Alec grimaces in the direction of the window.

"The only person that matters, yeah, I haven't fucked him." Jace says with a smile.

Alec looks back from the window and smiles at his parabatai. "You want to watch a couple movies tonight? Just chill?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Jace agrees with his parabatai. Their food comes in short order and Alec and Jace eat up.

Walking back to the Institute they take a small detour to their alley way and Jace lights up a cigarette. "I kind of want to get stoned."

Alec barks out a laugh. "What happened to 'I don't want my parabatai smoking that shit'?"

Jace shrugs as he laces their fingers together. "You gotta do you. I'm not one to bring down your fun am I?"

"Usually you would be but," Alec sighs, "I'm glad you're over that." He pulls out a little sachet from his inside jacket pocket and begins to break up the bud, sitting down on the retaining wall of the alleyway.

Jace is only just done smoking his cigarette when Alec lights up the blunt. Around a mouth full of smoke he says, "Do you think anyone suspects about us?"

Jace takes the blunt from Alec and puffs on it. "I don't think so. I mean we're parabatai so if we're together a lot they won't care."

"What do you think mom and dad would say?"

"I dunno, mom would probably cut my dick off for daring to corrupt her precious son and Robert… I'm not sure. He seems like he would be the one to separate us."

A shiver went down Alec's back at the thought of being separated from Jace. It was a bone chilling thought. Jace sat down next to Alec.

"I want to talk to you about Clary." Jace said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Here we go…"

"Stop it Alec! I thought I was falling in love with her until a few days ago."

"Yeah." Alec said flatly.

"Look, she's special to me and I understand why you don't like her. I've always known why you didn't like her, but now that's not an issue right?" Jace said placing a kiss on Alec's slightly stubbly jaw. "Just be kind to her, I want to be friends with her but I can't do that if my boyfriend is acting out like I know you sometimes do." Jace said with a frown.

Alec sighed. "Yeah you're right. As long as I have you there's nothing for me to worry about. Thank the angel you came to me." Alec says getting Jace's head in a light head lock, only to kiss his golden hair.

"Just don't worry about her, she'll get better over time and we have our whole lives." Jace said breaking free of the headlock and planting a messy kiss on Alec's lips.

Alec smiled and took the blunt from Jace. This was how he'd always pictured them, laughing and joking around, kissing and ... Alec doesn't want to rush into things but he knows if he loses his virginity to anyone he'd want it to be Jace.

Alec takes another puff on the blunt and passes it back to Jace. "You want a shotgun?" Alec offers.

"Hell yeah!" Jace smiles at his parabatai.

Alec takes the blunt, which had worked itself down to be small enough to fit in his mouth. He took the blunt between his teeth and Jace hovered his lips over Alec's. Alec blew on the blunt and Jace inhaled. Jace was coughing and his eyes watering by the time Alec stopped blowing on the blunt. "Holy fuck that shit is strong!" He said between coughs.

"Yep, only the best weed." Alec said, suppressing a cough of his own.

"I'm completely lit." Jace said

"Me too." Alec said smiling.

"We should go inside, it's getting late." Jace said. It had been dark for a while now but it had to be close to eleven or twelve based on how high the moon was.

They crept back into the Institute, smelling terribly of weed and cigarette smoke. Alec whispered to Jace, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course baby." Jace said affectionately.

Alec went into his room and changed into something clean and brushed his teeth. He cracked his door and made sure no one was in the hallway and tiptoed to Jace's room. He entered and saw Jace splayed out on his bed.

"Jesus I'm high." Jace mumbled.

"Me too. Lemme see the remote, there's a Harry Potter marathon on and we need to watch it." Alec took the remote and flicked on the Harry Potter marathon and tugged off his shirt.

Jace curled up and put his head on Alec's shoulder. "You're perfect, Alec."

Alec smiled down at his parabatai and kissed his golden hair. "So are you honey."

Jace sat up and tugged off his shirt and in that moment Alec was struck by just how beautiful and powerful his parabatai was. Finally, they were alone. Alec looked at the clock, it was 12:30am. He pressed a kiss to Jace's lips, tentative at first and then more demanding. Jace let out a low moan as Alec pressed kisses down Jace's jaw and down the long column of his neck. Alec tweaked Jace's nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing him to arch his back.

"Don't tease," Jace said pouting slightly.

"I'm not." Alec replied.

"Yeah but do you actually want to…?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm nervous. Will it hurt?"

"Yeah it'll hurt a little at first but that's part of it too." Jace said pressing another kiss to Alec's lips. "Fuck baby you look amazing." Jace said as he broke the kiss.

"Let's do it." Alec said as he pulled Jace close for another kiss. It was so intoxicating, the feel of his parabatai's touch on his body, his warm breath on his neck as he pressed kisses down the nape of Alec's neck. Alec gave a little whine, a whine for more, always more. He was greedy for Jace's touch.

"Lay on your stomach baby." Jace says affectionately as he tugs down Alec's boxers and basketball shorts.

"Mkay." Alec says a little sleepily. For a fleeting moment he wondered if Jace might regret this in the morning but no, Jace wanted to do this with him right? "You're not going to regret this in the morning are you baby?"

Jace is mid-way through grabbing the lube and a condom when Alec asks him. He grabs the stuff and sits back on his knees, looking at Alec. "Why would I ever regret this? You know I love you parabatai, I want to make you feel good. You're nervous that's all baby, let me help you." Discarding the lube and condom packet on the bed he spreads Alec's cheeks and licks a ring around Alec's entrance.

"Oh my god!" Alec whines. He's amazed by how good it feels.

Jace sets to work, hoping he can get his parabatai to forget about the feelings of ill ease he has about giving up his virginity. He licks all around Alec's entrance, pressing kisses there too. Using spit he slips one finger in Alec's entrance and Alec freezes. "That stings." Alec whimpers.

He pulls his finger out and goes for the lube. One thing's for sure, Alec is tight as hell. After he's lubed up Alec's entrance and his finger he presses it to Alec's entrance again. "If it hurts too much we can stop ok? Just take a deep breath and relax, it's going to feel good ok?"

Alec takes a breath and Jace slips his finger in and makes a 'come here' motion with his finger and Alec's toes curl and he whimpers Jace's name.

"Don't stop baby." Alec whispers under his breath.

Jace adds another finger and continues stimulating Alec until he's whining filthily and begging for Jace's cock. "Please fuck me. Please Jace!" Alec's crying out.

Jace pulls out and Alec whimpers at the lack of contact but smiles when he hears the foil of the condom wrapper opening.

"It's going to burn a little more this time but I've got you pretty well opened up so hopefully not that much." Jace said biting his lip. He nudged his legs a little wider. "Fuck it, turn around I want to see your face when I make love to you ok?"

Alec flipped around and stroked his cock. "Just fuck me." Alec whined.

Jace slipped Alec's long legs over his shoulders and pressed his cock into Alec's entrance. Alec let out a sharp wince of pain and Jace stilled, allowing his parabatai to get used to the sensation. "Ok you can move now." Alec said.

Gently, Jace rocked his hips back and forth, gently rubbing Alec's sweet spot in the process. "You're so tight for me baby." Jace whispered to Alec.

"All for you." Alec whimpered.

Slowly, Jace picked up the pace and has his hips moved Alec scratched Jace's back leaving red welts. "Baby I'm going to come." Alec warns Jace.

"Come, come for me." Jace's hips stutter and he works up a feverish pace before spilling into Alec. Alec comes with a loud whimper and cries out "Jace!"

When the stars have ebbed away from his vision, Jace pulls out of Alec and stumbles to his ensuite bathroom to get them something to clean up with.

"You were perfect." Jace whispers to Alec. Alec nods numbly and as soon as he's cleaned up he crawls under the covers.

"Come to bed baby." Alec says.

Jace puts the damp washcloth away and climbs into bed with his parabatai. "C'mere." Alec slides into Jace's arms and curls in close to him. Jace turns out the light and the moonbeams shine down on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec wakes up before Jace, like usual. He pads into the kitchen and starts coffee and pops toast into the toaster. He's eating his toast when Izzy slides into the kitchen. "Eventful night bro?"

Alec gags on his toast. "What?"

"My room is right next to Jace's… I heard everything."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Alec had turned white as a sheet. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm actually really happy for you but you might want to use a silencing rune next time."

The color had returned to Alec's face and now he was red as a cherry. "Oh right, yeah. Sorry about that."

Izzy let out a little giggle and hugged her brother. "I know it's what you've always wanted. Don't worry your secret is safe with me big bro."

Alec smiled and leaned into the hug. "Thanks sis."

Jace was late getting up, it was almost ten when Alec woke him up.

"Hey c'mon Mom wants us in the training room in twenty minutes." Alec said nudging Jace's shoulder and pulling the covers off him.

"Good morning to you too." Jace grumbles. "Are we boyfriends now?" He wonders aloud sleepily.

Alec flushes and his eyes go to the door which is thankfully locked behind him. "Yeah I reckon we are."

"Good." Jace says as he stretches his hands above his head and realizes he's completely naked and a little bit hard. Alec's eyes travel south and he can't help but wonder how _that_ fit inside him last night. He was a little sore, but not terribly because Jace had been gentle with him.

"Let me help you wake up?" Alec asked Jace.

"Alec…" But who was he to say no to his parabatai?

Alec sunk to his knees in front of Jace, stroking him lightly but… there were three sharp knocks on the door and Maryse's voice rang through the door. "Jace! I need you and Alec in the training room!"

Jace sighed. Of course Maryse would interrupt them…

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute!" Alec could hear his mother's foot tapping outside the door followed by her receding footsteps.

In a whisper Alec said, "That was way too close for comfort."

"Amen." Jace said sounding exasperated. "Just go meet me in the training room, I'll take care of it."

Alec nodded dutifully and slipped out of the room and headed to the training room. Maryse was in a state this morning. There'd been a demon attack on a bakery down the road in the middle of the night. Two people were dead and the mundanes were looking for a murderer.

"We suspect it was a Ravener demon that attacked." Maryse said coolly as Jace walked in, looking every part the dignified shadowhunter he was meant to be. Alec was impressed, it definitely took him longer than ten minutes to put himself together in the morning (especially after last night).

"You want us to look into it?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I'll need you both scouring the streets for demons. Isabelle will be in communication with you both, she'll have her eyes on the screens here at the Institute and will keep you both up to date with demon activity reports."

"Ok. When should we head out?" Alec asked his mother.

"Now would be good. Isabelle is already set up in the war room. She's going to to be texting you both at thirty minute intervals."

"Let's go then." Jace said.

They headed to the weapons room and got their gear on. Alec grabbed his quiver and bow and Jace grabbed two seraph blades. They headed out the front door of the Institute and went to the bakery, most of it was closed off by police tape but the back was unguarded. An old woman was pacing back and forth behind the building and immediately Alec saw through the glamour. "Jace look out!" Alec already had a arrow plucked from his quiver and loosed it on the demon. The demon showed its venomous fangs momentarily before dissolving into ash. Just then, as Jace realized he'd been in serious danger he realized there were thoughts running through his head. Thoughts that couldn't have been his…

"Do you think that was it? The demon that killed the two people?" Alec asked Jace.

"No, I think he was meant to be looking out for shadowhunters which makes me think that the demon that attacked those two people wasn't actually a Ravener." Jace said pensively.

"That sounds plausible, they could be close by. We should look out." Alec said. Two Drevak demons were crouched in the corner of the alleyway by the garbage dumpster behind the bakery. Already, the demons had smelled them and were spitting their poisonous needles at them. Jace dodged the flying needles and stuck a seraph blade into the first demon. Alec had his arrow ready and loosed it on the second demon. Jace was covered in ichor, hair a mess as he stepped back from the demon.

"Mission accomplished!" Jace said trying to wipe some of the demon slime onto the adjacent brick wall. "I'm so happy I didn't shower before we came out here."

Alec sighs, the danger had passed. As a shadowhunter danger lurked in everything they did everyday and death was only around the corner but they could make it through together. "Alec what were you thinking just now?"

"That I was scared for you?" Alec says, slightly puzzled.

Jace shakes his head. He hadn't been scared but there was definitely fear running through his veins. He wondered…

"Let's report to mom and head over to Magnus Bane's flat? I have some questions for him." Jace says

Alec sighed, "You're not going to harass him about the other night are you?"

"I'd love to but I think there's something more pressing going on." Jace said stubbornly.

"Don't you want a shower first?" Alec said curiously.

"No, this is too important. Text mom that the demon is dead and let Magnus know we're coming over."

Alec quirked an eyebrow at Jace. "Feeling a little bossy?"

"No, I'm feeling determined." Jace said resolutely.

"Alright alright!" Alec said taking out his phone and texting both people.

[ outgoing text ; M. Bane ] Do you have time for Jace and I to come over right now?

Alec sent the text and wiped off some of the demon slime off his parabatai. "God you're covered! Magnus will be so pissed."

"He's going to be a lot more pissed about something else…" Jace grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Alec."

So they made their way across town and ran up the flight of stairs to Magnus's flat. Jace was looking pretty rough by the time they got there, the demon slime having now soaked into his clothes. Alec could feel a sense of unease but he wasn't uneasy…? Then he looked at Jace's face and he was clearly nervous.

"Alexander and Jace." Magnus said, opening the door before they could knock. "My two favorite shadowhunters, come in."

"Hi Magnus." Jace said, "Unfortunately we'll have to skip the pleasantries. I think there's something wrong with our parabatai bond. I can feel Alec's emotions through the bond."

Magnus raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow at Jace. "So you're saying the two of you have a soul bond? That's not uncommon."

"What?" Jace and Alec said at the same time.

"When you become parabatai you interweave your destiny with another person's and sometimes a soul bond is created. It's an inadvertent side effect of the ceremony. Most shadowhunters don't talk about it much because romantic love between two parabatai is forbidden. But yes, it's definitely not out of the realm of possibilities that you two are soulmates." Magnus's face fell slightly when he said this.

"I-I what?" Alec murmured.

"You and Jace are soulmates!" Magnus said a little louder. "If you cultivate your bond a little further you'll be able to share thoughts as well as emotions through your bond. It's hard but… a lot physical contact usually does the trick."

Jace's jaw was on the floor. How could this be happening? "So we're bound to what-? Get married? Grow old together?"

"Well you were already bound to grow old together but yes, essentially. Most parabatai that come this far in finding out about their bond go into hiding so they can be together."

Alec frowned, he wanted to cry. So he and Jace were meant to be, but not with everyone they loved in their lives. They couldn't whole if they wanted to live their lives together. Jace made to sit down but Magnus said, "Don't you dare touch my leather couch with demon slime!"

"Sorry." Jace mumbled.

"Will you tell anyone?" Alec asked Magnus.

"No Alexander, I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I want you to be happy." Magnus repeated.

"How can we be happy though? We can't be together the way we want to be!" Alec's voice was raised now.

"You need to figure it out between the two of you." Magnus said calmly.

Alec grumbled something profane under his breath. Jace didn't look much better off.

"I have an appointment with someone at one so if you two could just see yourselves out?"

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. It was just the three of them, Izzy, Alec and Jace. "So are you two going to use a silencing rune tonight?"

Jace's eye's bugged out. "I didn't know we'd been that loud."

"You're lucky mom and dad's room is on the other side of Institute." Izzy said getting up and putting her plate in the sink. "Have a good night you guys, I have a date with Simon."

"Simon?" Alec barked out a laugh. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. He's nerd hot."

Alec and Jace both heaved a sigh and cast each other meaningful glances.

"We should talk." Alec said. They hadn't said much to each other after they'd gotten home, Alec had gone to read and Jace to train.

"Yeah ok but it should be in either one of our rooms with the door locked and silencing rune on the door."

"Agreed."

Jace led them out to his room and snuck Alec in, promptly locking the door behind him. A silencing rune followed and Jace breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been so scared all day."

"Me too." Alec replied. "I've wanted to touch you or at least hug you all day but obviously we haven't had time for that."

"C'mere." Jace said.

Alec slid over on the bed and wrapped his arms around his parabatai. Jace laid his head on Alec's chest and felt the steady beating of his heart which was synched up with his own. "Should we run for it?"

"No. I couldn't leave Izzy and Max behind." Alec said.

"Yeah I don't think I could either. Maybe if we stay we could get our own apartment. No one would ask questions because we're best friends."

Alec nods. "Yeah we'd have to have it warded for demons and downworlders but we could do that."

"So… soulmates?" Jace says to Alec.

"Soulmates."


End file.
